


It was Raining on Illium

by cbrachyrhynchos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbrachyrhynchos/pseuds/cbrachyrhynchos
Summary: An adolescent and her dad shop for souvenirs.





	It was Raining on Illium

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my google drive.

The rain on Illium made her scalp clammy, and her stepdad even more hyper. And now, he wanted to shop, for her mother who had pushed her into this trip with him. She could be spending her holiday at a Turian exchange camp, but no, it was tag along with stepdad week. 

“What about a fish...” 

“She doesn’t need a fish, dad.” She drawled adolescent indifference, almost an insult to the speedy chatter he raised her speaking. But he moved on. 

“... She found me after your father died, and I’m almost 35...” He went silent the first time this morning. 

She was her father’s child. She remembered the collection of trashy knick knacks she played with as a toddler. Palaven, Invictus, the globe that held a model of The Citadel obscured by its nebula, the Turian military boots she’d fit her small feet into. 

“Hey, I remember him. And I want to remember you. That’s why I came on this trip.”

“Something that will last. You’ll make sure she keeps it?”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure.”

His choice was in atrocious taste, but she smiled anyway.


End file.
